Je veux changer
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Riza Hawkeye décide de reprendre sa vie privée en main. Que va t'il se passer ? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas (j'en ai marre de le répéter)

**NdA : Voici une petite histoire qui m'est venue en tête. Comme d'hab, les personnages sont hors de caractère, mais ceci étant une fiction, vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas je ne sais pas comment vous la trouverez, je poste ici la première partie, j'ai déjà écris le reste, mais ne sachant pas si elle vaut le coup, je publierai les autres chapitres selon les review que je recevrai ;-)**

**Je veux changer**

Riza Hawkeye marchait d'un pas colérique dans les rues de Centrale, son chien Black Hayate avait toutes les peines du monde à la suivre tellement elle marchait d'un pas rapide. Elle fulminait une fois de plus contre ses collègues et contre son supérieur, le colonel Roy Mustang :

« Comment ose-t-il me traiter de Reine de Glace ! En quoi ma vie privée le regarde-t-il ? Si ça l'amuse de se promener tous les deux jours avec une femme différente à son bras, ça le regarde, mais de quel droit me faire remarquer et devant tous les autres, que je suis la reine des saintes nitouche ! Après tout si je suis seule, c'est parce que je l'ai choisi. La vie militaire ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre et j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à batifoler. Et Falman ne perd rien pour attendre à me faire remarquer que je ne suis pas très féminine, et Breda d'en rajouter en me traitant de garçon manqué ! Après tout ce n'est pas facile d'être une femme lorsque l'on travaille dans l'armée et que tous vos collègues sont des hommes»

Elle pressa de nouveau le pas, pauvre Hayate, il était en sueur (autant que peut l'être un chien), sa langue pendait lamentablement. Qu'arrivait-il donc à sa maîtresse aujourd'hui ?

Elle arriva enfin à son domicile. Hayate se coucha dans un coin et s'endormit aussitôt d'épuisement.

Riza ne décolérait toujours pas. Elle entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Se faisant elle passa devant sa psyché. Son reflet attrapa son regard.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se contempler. C'est vrai qu'elle ne se maquillait jamais, ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés et l'uniforme n'était pas des plus seyant. Mais mince, elle était tireur d'élite, pas hôtesse d'accueil ! Son job, c'est de protéger ce foutu colonel pas de serrer des mains avec un sourire béat et faire des ronds de jambe !

Une petite voix se fit entendre dans sa tête, _« oui mais, tu ne passes pas 24h/24 au travail, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme tous les autres lorsque tu ne travailles pas ? Pourquoi ne sorts-tu pas ? Jamais tu ne vas t'amuser comme toutes les autres filles de ton âge. Tu as 25 ans pas 50 ans ! »_

« Oui, mais je me lève tôt le matin, et il faut que je sois en forme pour garder le colonel à l'œil et le forcer à faire tout son travail. »

_« Des excuses et encore des excuses ! Bouges toi bon Dieu ! Sauf si tu veux finir ta vie vieille et seule. As-tu vraiment envie qu'on te retrouve dans ton appartement, morte depuis plusieurs jours, ton cadavre à moitié dévorée par des bergers allemands ? (Dixit le Journal de Bridget Jones, ce passage m'a vraiment fait beaucoup rire, j'espère que l'auteur ne me tiendra pas rigueur de lui emprunter ce passage)»_

« Non, je refuse de mourir vieille et seule, c'est décidé je change. Adieu l'ancienne Riza et vive la nouvelle Riza ! Mais par où commencer ? »

Riza réfléchit quelques minutes. « Je sais, je vais appeler ma copine Jacquy. Si je me souviens bien, elle n'était jamais la dernière à faire la fête. »

Riza prit son répertoire téléphonique et rechercha le numéro de son amie.

Celle-ci répondit au bout de 2 sonneries :

« Allo.

« Jacquy ? C'est Riza Hawkeye.

« Riza ? Mon dieu, ça fait une paire d'année que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Que deviens-tu ? Comment vas-tu ?

« Bien, je vais bien et je suis toujours dans l'armée, mais maintenant je suis 1er lieutenant.

« Oh lala, c'est impressionnant. Mais ça n'a pas l'air très drôle.

« Justement. Tu as parfaitement raison et j'ai décidé de changer cela.

« Tu veux quitter l'armée ?

« Non, non bien sûr ! C'est juste que j'ai envie d'être un peu plus cool, de prendre un peu plus de bon temps, de m'amuser tu vois ? Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, et je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'aider, si je me souviens bien, tu aimais faire la fête, tu connais les endroits où aller, tout ça…

« Ok, en somme tu me demandes d'être ta bonne fée comme dans Cendrillon ?

« Pour résumer, oui.

« Cool, j'adorerai ça. Pas de problème tu peux compter sur moi, après tout, c'est fait pour ça les copines. Quand veux-tu que nous nous voyions ?

« Disons après demain si cela te convient. Ils se passeront bien de moi une journée au bureau.

« OK, pas de souci, je passe chez toi, donnes moi ton adresse. »

Après avoir raccroché, Riza se sentait bizarrement bien. Elle prenait sa vie en main et elle avait hâte de revoir Jacquy, elle avait tellement de chose à lui raconter !

* * *

PS 1 : je dois préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre les hôtesses d'accueil, je l'ai déjà fait à diverses occasions et c'est un métier qui est plus dur que se que l'on peut croire. 

PS 2 : Je précise aussi que je sais que par rapport à l'anime ou au manga, mon histoire est pleine d'anachronismes, mais je le répète, c'est une fiction. Et si vous regardez bien le manga, il y a parfois des détails dans les dessins qui rappellent notre monde à nous et pas celui d'Amestris (pour preuve, regardez la une du journal que lit Lust dans le train dans le chapitre où Ed et Armstrong retrouvent le docteur Marcoh, il est question du meurtre d'un commandant de la marine Britanique).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : FMA est à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, elle avertit son chef qu'elle prenait une journée de repos. Mustang leva un sourcil intrigué mais n'osa pas poser de question. La veille ils avaient essuyé les tirs de rage de la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis avec une curiosité mal placée.

Jacquy arriva en tout début d'après-midi au domicile de Riza. Après les effusions des retrouvailles, elles s'installèrent confortablement pour discuter et rattraper un peu le temps perdu, et finalement Jacquy lui demanda la raison du revirement de Riza qu'elle connaissait pour être plutôt sage et réservée.

« Bien vois-tu c'est exactement ça le problème ! Tout le monde me voit comme ça et c'est sûrement ce que je suis, mais je voudrais changer et essayer de faire comme les autres. Avant-hier, mes collègues m'ont traitée de sainte nitouche.

« Ok, alors je sais par quoi il faut commencer, d'abord par du shopping ! Il faudra suivre tout ce que je te dirai sans broncher, on est bien d'accord ?

« Oui, je te promet

« Alors allons-y, plus tôt on s'y met mieux ce sera. »

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le reste de l'après midi à courir les boutiques, vêtements, chaussures, accessoires, parfumerie, etc.

Plus d'une fois Riza se rebella contre les avis de son amie mais à chaque fois celle-ci lui rappela « Tu as promis Riza, rappelle toi. », ce qui coupait nette toute protestation.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle le soir, Riza avait les pieds en compote et tombait littéralement de fatigue.

« Mon dieu, jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une journée de shopping serait aussi éprouvante ! ».

Son salon était encombré de dizaines de sacs.

« Ma solde y est passée mais tant pis. »

Le samedi suivant, Jacquy vient sonner à sa porte dans l'après-midi.

« Ma belle, ce soir on sort, je nous ai concocté un super programme.

« Ok, mais j'ai juste une petite condition, je ne tiens pas à tomber nez à nez avec des collègues, alors si nous pouvions éviter les endroits où ils ont l'habitude d'aller, ce serait bien.

« Pas de problème, je comprend. Mais pour le moment direction la salle de bain, faut te préparer : épilation, gommage, shampooing, … on a du pain sur la planche. »

Trois heures plus tard et après bien de cris et des fous rires, Riza se tenait devant sous miroir et à vrai dire ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait beaucoup. C'est à peine si elle se reconnaissait !

Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos, ils étaient brillants et soyeux, Jacquy avait passé une demi heure à les brosser. Elle portait une robe noire à bretelles qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et des escarpins à talons hauts. (Elle avait tellement peur d'être ridicule avec qu'elle avait passé toutes ses soirées à s'entraîner à les porter). Le maquillage que lui avait fait son amie faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et la douceur de son teint. Des bijoux fantaisie complétaient sa tenue.

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Riza se sentait femme et prête à conquérir le monde. Elle se surprit à se sourire à elle-même dans le miroir.

« Tu es contente du résultat ?

« Très, c'est parfait !

« Tu es magnifique, tu vas tous les faire fondre ce soir ! Aller, allons-y, il est l'heure. »

« Pour ta première sortie, on va faire soft, j'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant qui fait boîte de nuit après 23h00. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais on mange bien et l'ambiance est sympa. On va y retrouver quelques copines, tu vas voir elles sont sympas, vous allez bien vous entendre »

Elles arrivèrent au Zuni Bar (ce restau existe vraiment, il est à Paris, j'y ai fêté mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille) vers 21h00, les autres filles venaient d'arriver. Après les salutations et présentations d'usage, elles s'installèrent toutes à table et passèrent commande. Les conversations allaient bon train, Riza était ravie, c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait entre filles, jusqu'à maintenant les rares sorties auxquelles elle avait participées étaient en compagnie de ses collègues : Falman, Havoc, Breda, Fuery et bien sûr Mustang et il était souvent question de travail, des derniers dossiers, des collègues, de la vie dans l'armée. Ce soir, ça n'avait rien à voir, les discussions étaient beaucoup plus légères et portaient sur tout un tas de sujets différents : musique, cinéma, livres, dernières aventures, etc… Le vin aidait à délier les langues, les éclats de rire étaient fréquents.

Riza se surprenait à se lier aussi facilement et à parler d'elle sans difficulté, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais avec ses collègues. Elle s'amusait beaucoup.

A 23h00, les tables furent débarrassées et écartées, la lumière tamisée et la musique plus forte et entraînante. La piste de danse se remplit rapidement. Le groupe de filles se rapprocha et déjà quelques unes d'entre elles dansaient. Riza hésitait, jamais elle n'avait dansé comme ça, bien sûr elle savait danser quelques danses de salon avec un partenaire, mais la musique ce soir était différente.

« Tu viens, lui demanda Jacquy en lui saisissant la main et en l'entraînant sur la piste

« C'est que je ne sais pas danser sur ces chansons !

« C'est pas grave, il n'y a qu'à suivre le rythme et tu verras, ça va aller tout seul. Regarde personne ne danse pareil, il n'y a pas de pas précis, suis juste ton instinct et laisse toi aller. »

Un peu gauche d'abord, Riza se détendit peu à peu et se laissa porter par la musique. C'était vraiment agréable. Des hommes s'étaient rapprochés du groupe et tentaient de s'infiltrer parmi elles. Quelques une se laissèrent inviter. Riza les observa du coin de l'œil, elle enviait leur facilité à se laisser séduire et à jouer le jeu de la séduction.

Jacquy s'approcha d'elle :

« Viens, allons prendre un verre au bar, j'ai soif »

Riza la suivit. Elles s'installèrent sur des tabourets et passèrent commande.

« Tu sais Jacquy, je vous envie toi et tes copines de savoir flirter comme vous le faites. Je ne sais pas si je serai jamais capable d'en faire autant.

« Mais bien sûr que si, c'est dans les gènes de toutes les femmes ! De même qu'il est dans les gènes des hommes de venir nous draguer. C'est juste que tu n'en as pas l'habitude, mais ça va venir vite, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens regarde là bas, ces deux hommes, ils sont plutôt mignons non ? Ils nous regardent depuis tout à l'heure. Fais leur un sourire et ils vont venir.

« Tu es folle je ne peux pas faire ça !

« Mais si, vas-y, fais comme moi. Tu vois, ils arrivent. Reste calme et fais comme si tu étais sûre de toi et tout ira bien.

« Facile à dire pour toi.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, on peut vous offrir un verre ?

« Pourquoi pas. Je m'appelle Jacquy et mon amie Riza.

« Ce sont de jolis prénom, moi c'est Tom et lui c'est Marc. »

Les présentations faites, la conversation suivit son cours. Finalement Riza se débrouillait plutôt bien. Marc l'invita à danser et elle accepta.

Lorsque l'heure de fermeture arriva, Marc lui demanda si il pourrait la revoir et lui donna son numéro. Riza rougit un petit peu, prit le numéro et promis d'y réfléchir.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin allongée dans son lit, il ne restait que deux heures avant que le jour ne se lève, elle réfléchit à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle s'était bien amusée. Elle ferma ses yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Full Metal Alchemist, juste de quelques petites histoires avec ces perso.**

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours qui suivirent, la routine au travail repris, sans aucun fait majeur notable. Riza avait dû forcer son colonel a finir ses dossiers, faire semblant de ne pas entendre les blagues vaseuses de ses autres collègues et leurs paris de plus en plus débiles.

Le mercredi, elle reçu un appel téléphonique de Jacquy :

« Salut Riza

« Oh bonjour Jacquy

« Ca va, je ne te dérange pas ?

« Non, ça va. De toute façon, j'allais faire une pause.

« Ok, je t'appelle car ce soir je dois retrouver les filles dans une nouvelle boîte, ça te dit de venir ?

« Hum, je travaille demain, mais je me débrouillerai. A quelle heure on se retrouve ?

« Je passe chez toi vers 21h30, ça te va ?

« Très bien, à ce soir alors, Bye

« Bye ma belle. »

Elle raccrocha et s'apprêtait à aller se faire un thé, lorsqu'elle entendit Mustang lui demander :

« C'est qui ce Jacquy ?

« Retournez à votre travail Colonel, ce n'est pas vos affaires. »

Le ton sur lequel elle lui répondit coupa toute envie à Mustang d'insister et il se replongea dans ses papiers.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque son réveil sonna, Riza envisagea réellement de l'exploser d'une balle, mais il faudrait ensuite aller en acheter un autre. Tant pis, elle se leva au radar. Elle avait dansé toute la nuit, ces jambes en étaient douloureuses, sans compter son mal de crâne dû à l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle se traîna dans sa salle de bain et gémit devant son reflet. Une bonne douche s'imposait ainsi que de l'anti-cerne !

Vu son humeur, au boulot personne n'osa poser de question de peur de se retrouver à l'infirmerie pour blessure par balles.

Le lendemain, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son poste, elle découvrit un énorme bouquet. Une carte y était jointe _« Je voudrais vous revoir – Marc »_. Marc, quel Marc ? Le souvenir du Zuni Bar lui revint en mémoire. Ce Marc là. _Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de son numéro, et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le revoir._

Elle mit le bouquet de côté et commença son travail. Son téléphone sonna peu de temps après.

« Riza Hawkeye, j'écoute

« Bonjour Riza, c'est Marc.

« Marc ! Mais comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

Sur son fauteuil, le Colonel s'agitait. Il faisait semblant de ne pas écouter la conversation, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« J'ai mes sources. Avez-vous reçu mes fleurs ?

« Oui, je dois dire qu'elles sont magnifiques. Je vous en remercie.

« Que diriez-vous si je vous emmenais dîner ce soir ?

« Hum, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas.

« Très bien, je viens vous prendre à votre domicile à 20h00. A ce soir. »

Riza raccrocha et regarda un instant son téléphone. Elle avait rendez-vous ce soir avec un homme. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne remarqua pas Mustang qui l'observait sans cacher sa curiosité.

« Un rendez-vous Hawkeye ?

Riza lui répondit sans réfléchir :

« Oui, il semblerait, puis elle se repris, retournez à vos dossiers Colonel et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'est malpoli. »

A 20h00, le carillon de sa porte d'entrée sonna. Marc se tenait sous son porche, il était très élégant dans son costume. Pour sa part Riza avait choisi une petite robe toute simple qu'elle avait agrémentée d'une écharpe en soie.

« Vous êtes magnifique Riza.

« Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

Il l'emmena dans un restaurant au cadre intime où ils passèrent une agréable soirée. Il la raccompagna vers 23h30.

Elle trouva un message de Jacquy sur son répondeur. _« Je viens te chercher demain à 21h00, appelle moi si tu as un empêchement, bises. »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.**

**Chapitre 4**

« Alors, comment était votre rendez-vous hier soir ?

« Très bien, et le vôtre ?

Roy Mustang ne s'attendait à cette réponse, surpris il lui répondit « Bien bien, merci. Nous avons reçu de nouveaux rapports à remettre au Führer, je voudrais que vous restiez ce soir pour m'aider.

« Ce soir ? J'ai des projets, Havoc ne pourrait-il pas me remplacer ?

Cette fois Mustang était abasourdi, jamais Riza n'avait refusé de l'aider à son travail, c'était même elle qui le forçait à rester souvent tard le soir pour boucler les dossiers à temps.

« Très bien, je demanderai à Havoc de rester.

« Merci Colonel, je resterai un autre soir si vous voulez bien. »

A 21h00, elle se tenait prête pour une nouvelle soirée avec Jacquy. Elle se sentait un tantinet coupable d'avoir abandonné Mustang mais elle se rassura en se disant que bien des fois c'était elle qui était restée tard au bureau pendant qu'il allait faire la fête et que pour une fois, c'était elle qui prendrait du bon temps.

« Salut Jacquy, tu ne devineras jamais avec qui j'ai dîné hier soir !

« Tu as eu une rendez-vous avec un homme ! Ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit de ce colonel dont tu m'as parlé, tout de même !

« Mais non, ça il n'y a pas de danger. J'ai dîné avec Marc, le type du Zuni Bar

« Vraiment, et c'était bien ?

« Ouais

« Et alors vous avez …

« Non, tu es folle, il m'a raccompagnée et c'est tout.

« Et tu comptes le revoir ?

« Je ne sais pas, tout ça est nouveau pour moi, j'ai envie d'en profiter un peu.

« Tu as raison ma belle, viens allons danser et faire tourner toutes les têtes » lui répondit Jacquy dans un éclat de rire.

De nouveau, elles se rendirent à la discothèque où elles avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre. Maintenant elles commençaient à y être connues.

Le lendemain, un livreur lui apporta une boîte de chocolats accompagnée elle aussi d'une carte : _« Vous m'avez ensorcelé hier soir, j'espère vous revoir bientôt_ – signé _Bob »._

Mince un autre. Lorsqu'il l'appela dans la journée, elle accepta un dîner en sa compagnie.

Les jours passèrent, Riza sortait presque tous les soirs lorsque son travail le lui permettait, elle recevait bon nombre de fleurs, chocolats, lettres enflammées et autres cadeaux ainsi que quelques appels téléphoniques.

Mustang fulminait dans son coin. Qu'arrivait-il à son premier lieutenant ? Alors que jusqu'à présent il ne lui avait jamais connu de petit ami, elle n'arrêtait plus de recevoir des appels et des cadeaux provenant de différents hommes ! Il en avait même perdu le compte. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire car malgré toutes ses sorties, Riza était toujours aussi efficace dans son travail. Bien sûr, elle restait moins souvent tard le soir et elle était un peu moins attentive durant la journée. Il se prenait parfois à regretter la présence de la jeune femme lorsqu'il restait seul le soir, il se surprenait à laisser errer son regard sur le bureau inoccupé de sa subordonnée. Pourtant Dieu seul sait combien de fois il aurait donné cher pour être loin d'elle et des montagnes de dossiers qu'elle lui apportait !

Lorsqu'une fois de plus, elle reçu un appel de l'une de ses conquêtes, il n'y tint plus :

« Encore un homme éploré Hawkeye ?

« Pardon Colonel ?

« Je vous demandais s'il s'agissait encore de l'un de vos nombreux amants.

Riza le regarda avec un air de total incompréhension qui fut rapidement remplacé par de la colère :

« Venant de l'homme qui se promène tous les deux jours avec une femme différente à son bras, je trouve votre remarque risible et insultante.

« Avez-vous seulement pensé à votre réputation ?

« Ma réputation ne regarde que moi, et qui plus est, à ce qu'il me semble, elle est encore intacte. De même que je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez traitée de sainte nitouche il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela et maintenant vous me traitez de … de femme facile pour ne pas dire pire ! Jamais je ne me suis permis de vous critiquer sur votre conduite et pourtant il y aurait à en dire et vous vous êtes là à m'insulter, mais pour qui vous prenez vous à la fin ? »

La colère eut raison d'elle, des larmes de rage brouillaient sa vue. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit du bureau. Elle prit la direction de son domicile et tant pis pour le reste des dossiers et rapports qui restaient à traiter.

Le pire était qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de la plupart des hommes qu'elle rencontrait. Chaque soir elle avait dansé et discuté avec plusieurs hommes mais en fait elle était bien moins intéressée par tous ces types que par le plaisir de retrouver ses amies et de discuter, rigoler et danser. Elle n'avait jamais invité aucun d'entre eux à passer la nuit chez elle.

Et ce porc de Colonel la traitait quasiment de prostitué. Est-ce qu'il lui demandait seulement son avis avant de coucher avec toutes ses greluches ! Non, alors de quel droit l'insultait-il ainsi ?

Jamais il n'avait fait attention à elle, comment n'avait-il jamais remarqué qu'elle était là près de lui à espérer qu'un jour peut-être il pourrait l'aimer. Combien de nuits avait-elle passé à rêver de lui. Depuis toutes ces années elle l'avait protégé, risquant sa propre vie pour lui. Et maintenant qu'elle prenait du temps pour elle, monsieur trouvait à en redire.

Et bien puisque c'est ainsi, ce soir, elle ne rentrerait pas seule, c'était décidé.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 5**

Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, le colonel s'en voulait à mort d'avoir laissé court à sa jalousie. Le téléphone sonna sur le poste de Riza, il intercepta la communication :

« Allo.

« Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Riza Hawkeye s'il vous plait.

« Elle s'est absentée du bureau

« Oh, pourriez-vous lui dire que Jacquy a appelé ?

« Vous êtes Jacquy ? Je pensais que vous étiez un homme

« Heu non, désolée, je suis une femme, Jacquy est le diminutif de Jacqueline. Puis-je savoir à qui je parle ?

« Colonel Roy Mustang.

« Oh, vous êtes LE Roy Mustang pour lequel travaille Riza !

« Tout à fait et vous vous êtes la personne avec qui elle sort si souvent.

« On peut présenter les choses comme cela.

« Je voulais vous demander, ça ne vous dérange pas que Riza ternisse sa réputation ainsi en sortant avec tous ces hommes ?

« Je vous demande pardon ?

« Je crois que vous m'avez bien compris Jacquy. Avez-vous pensé à la réputation de Riza au sein de l'armée en la poussant dans les bras de tous ces hommes ?

« Et bien Colonel Roy Mustang, si je ne vous connaissais pas à travers tout ce que m'a raconté Riza à votre sujet je dirais que vous êtes en train de nous faire une belle crise de jalousie ! Maintenant pour ce qui est de la réputation de mon amie, car Riza est mon amie, je vous répondrais que d'une part elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut sans mon aide, d'autre part, nous avons toujours évité de fréquenter les lieux où les militaires se retrouvent et pour finir, si vous étiez si bien renseigné comme vous semblez vouloir le faire croire, vous sauriez que Riza n'a jamais ramené aucun des hommes qu'elle a rencontré chez elle.

« Jamais ?

« Non jamais. Maintenant ayez l'obligeance de dire à Riza que j'ai appelé. Au revoir Colonel.

« Attendez, je crois que Riza est rentrée chez elle, vous devriez pouvoir la joindre là bas.

« Elle est rentrée à son domicile ? Mais il est encore tôt !

« Nous avons eu une altercation et elle est partie, en colère je dois dire.

« Mon dieu, les hommes sont tellement stupides ! Très bien, je l'appelle chez elle. Ah Colonel, si par hasard vous souhaitiez vous excuser auprès de Riza, nous serons ce soir au New World. Au revoir Colonel. »

Et elle raccrocha.

Maintenant il se trouvait vraiment ridicule, non seulement pour ce qu'il avait reproché à Riza mais aussi pour avoir accusé Jacquy !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.**

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque Jacquy arriva chez Riza, celle-ci avait eu le temps de se reprendre. Elle accueillit donc son amie avec bonne humeur.

Jacquy qui savait pertinemment ce qu'il en était réellement jugea préférable de ne pas parler de sa conversation téléphonique avec Mustang. Elle était sûre que si elle disait à Riza que Roy Mustang était susceptible de les rejoindre, elle passerait la soirée à le guetter, et s'il ne venait pas, elle en serait affreusement déçue.

« Tu es super sexy ce soir dis moi !

« Tu trouves, je pensais pas plus que les autres fois. Est-ce que les filles seront là ce soir ?

« Comme d'hab pourquoi ?

« Oh pour savoir, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de cette soirée et de m'amuser. C'est tout.

Jacquy décida de la pousser un peu dans ses retranchements :

« Tu m'as l'air un peu contrarié, tu as un problème, c'est ton travail ?

« Non, ça va, je t'assure.

« Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, les amies s'est fait pour ça.

« Oh, c'est juste le colonel. Il m'a fait une remarque aujourd'hui qui ne m'a pas plus. On s'est un peu fâché et je suis partie du bureau.

« Que t'a-il dit pour que tu quittes ton travail comme ça ? Ca devait vraiment être grave.

« Et bien, aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un appel téléphonique d'un type que j'ai rencontré l'autre soir, et le colonel m'a pratiquement traitée de … enfin tu vois, de fille facile ! Il m'a demandé si c'était encore un de mes nombreux amants ! Tu te rends compte, mais pour qui me prend-il ?

« Si tu veux mon avis, ton colonel est tout simplement jaloux.

« Impossible, il ne s'est jamais intéressée à moi. C'est à peine s'il sait que je suis une femme.

« Oui, mais depuis quelques semaines, tu as changé Riza. Tu t'es mise à sortir et à avoir des rendez-vous, ce que tu ne faisais jamais avant. Tu es devenue désirable aux yeux d'autres hommes et du coup tu es devenue attractive pour lui.

« Tu crois vraiment ?

« Crois en mon expérience. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que toi tu en penses.

« Ce que je pense de quoi ?

« Toi et Mustang. Il te plait, n'est-ce pas.

« Je ne sais pas…

« Arrête, s'il t'était indifférent, tu ne te mettrais pas dans ces états là lorsqu'il te traite de sainte nitouche ou de fille facile.

« Mais nous travaillons ensemble.

« Et alors ? Ca change quoi ?

« Rien tu as raison.

« Tu te plains qu'il ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi et n'a jamais vu la femme en toi, mais as-tu seulement essayé de le lui montrer ?

« Et comment voudrais-tu que je le fasse ? Nous ne nous voyons qu'au bureau et je me vois mal en talons aiguille et minijupe courir après des meurtriers.

« Un point pour toi, mais il doit bien y avoir d'autres possibilités, non ?

« Sans doute, mais c'est oublier qu'il n'est pas prêt à assumer une relation sérieuse et moi je n'ai aucune envie d'être la femme d'une seule nuit et de grossir sa très longue liste de conquêtes, tu comprends ?

« Je comprend tout à fait, mais ne préjuge pas de ce que peut vouloir ou non Mustang. Après tout s'il est jaloux, c'est qu'il doit tenir à toi.

« Ecoute, je n'en sais rien, sans vouloir te vexer, c'est toi qui le dit jaloux, on en sais rien. Pour ma part, il n'en a rien à faire de moi et très honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça ce soir. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser un maximum cette nuit.

« Oh je n'aime pas la manière dont tu me dis ça. Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise Riza ?

« Comme quoi ?

« Ramener le premier mec venu chez toi par exemple.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Tout le monde le fait bien, pourquoi pas moi ? Et puis je ne choisirai peut-être pas le premier venu, mais le second ou le troisième !

« Ca ce n'est vraiment pas toi Riza.

« Je suis une grande fille, non ?

« Oui, mais même les grandes filles font des bêtises. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.**

**Chapitre 7**

Dans son bureau Roy Mustang réfléchissait à ce que lui avait appris Jacquy :

1/ Riza n'avait jamais couché avec aucun de tous ces types.

2/ Elles seraient ce soir dans une boîte appelée le New World

3/ Il avait agit comme un homme jaloux.

Cette dernière information tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, était-il jaloux de tous ces hommes ?

Il est vrai que tous ces appels et ces cadeaux que Riza recevait le mettaient hors de lui, mais était-ce vraiment de la jalousie ? Etait-ce cela être jaloux ? Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ce sentiment jusqu'à présent, pour aucune femme.

Ce qui l'amenait à une autre question, pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Hawkeye voyait d'autres hommes et alors ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Mais la vérité, c'est que ça l'ennuyait au plus haut point ! Lorsque Jacquy lui avait dit que Riza n'avait jamais passé la nuit avec aucun d'entre eux, c'était comme si tout à coup on lui avait retiré un poids de sur sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle n'était pas là à côté de lui elle lui manquait, et il s'était surpris plus d'une fois à la regarder à son insu. Il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler sans cet uniforme qui n'était pas des plus saillant. Elle devait être superbe si l'on tenait compte de tous les cadeaux et de toutes les fleurs qu'elle recevait. Il avait lu quelques unes des cartes qui y étaient jointes, les messages étaient tous enflammés, demandant qu'elle leur accorde d'autres rendez-vous et accessoirement ses faveurs !

Rien qu'à y repenser, il sentait son sang bouillir. Plus de doute possible, il était bien jaloux. Il ne voulait pas que Riza voit quelqu'un d'autre, la seule idée qu'un type puisse la toucher, la caresser et enfin bref être intime avec Riza, le rendait complètement malade !

Seulement voilà, il avait fallu qu'il l'insulte cet après midi ! Il l'avait quasiment traitée de prostituée ! Comment pourrait-elle jamais lui pardonner ? Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des goujats !

Jacquy avait raison, il devait mettre sa fierté de côté et s'excuser auprès de Riza, en espérant qu'elle veuille bien lui pardonner.

Autre point à éclaircir, parce que c'est bien beau de se rendre compte qu'il tenait à Riza plus que comme à une simple collègue, mais qu'en est-il de ses sentiments à elle ?

L'image d'un Roy à genoux devant une Riza moqueuse lui vint à l'esprit_, « Pourquoi devrais-je me contenter d'un Roy Mustang alors que je peux avoir n'importe quel homme sur terre, hahahahaha ! »_

Il balaya cette pensée sinistre, maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il voulait Riza Hawkeye, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lui tomber dans les bras.

Elles iraient ce soir au New World, alors il irait aussi.

Il poussa un soupir. Une chose était sûre, pour arriver à ses fins, ils devraient marcher sur des œufs et c'était loin d'être gagné !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.**

**Chapitre 8**

La boîte était pleine à craquer ce soir. Roy se tenait au bord de la piste de danse et se demandait comment il allait faire pour retrouver Riza dans cette foule gesticulante.

Du bar, Jacquy aperçu un homme brun, plutôt bel homme, elle reconnu de suite en lui le colonel dont lui avait si souvent parlé Riza.

Elle s'excusa auprès de son compagnon et prit sa direction. Si elle se trompait sur son identité et bien elle aurait au moins brisé la glace avec un bel inconnu !

« Bonsoir Colonel Roy Mustang. »

L'homme la regarda avec étonnement puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

« Bonsoir, vous devez être Jacquy. »

Elle acquiesça en réponse.

« Vous cherchez Riza. Difficile de retrouver quelqu'un dans ces conditions.

« C'est exactement ce que je me disais.

« Ca vous dit de venir prendre un verre avec moi au bar, nous pourrons discuter un peu plus au calme d'ici à ce que Riza montre le bout de son nez.

« Ok, je vous suis. »

Le barman s'approcha d'eux.

« Comme d'hab pour moi Max, et vous Colonel, que prenez vous ?

« Un Cuba Libre. »

Max leur prépara leurs cocktails et les déposa devant eux sur le comptoir.

« Il y a trop de bruit ici, venez, il y a des alcôves par là bas, ce sera mieux pour parler. »

Ils prirent donc leurs boissons et s'installèrent sur une banquette en retrait de la piste de danse. Ils pouvaient toujours voir les danseurs, mais la musique était moins forte ici ce qui permettait de parler plus facilement sans avoir à hurler.

« Alors Colonel, vous êtes venu présenter vos excuses à Riza ?

« En quelque sorte. Et vous n'êtes pas sous mes ordres, vous pouvez m'appeler Roy, ce sera plus facile.

« Ok Roy, quoi qu'il en soit vous feriez bien de vous excuser et de la façon la plus sincère qui soit car vous l'avez sacrément blessée en l'insultant comme vous l'avez fait. De toute façon qu'elle femme ne le serait pas de se faire traiter de prostitué.

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire. Jamais je n'ai cru cela de Riza !

« Riza m'a rapporté votre conversation et ça y ressemblait quand même beaucoup surtout venant de vous, votre réputation de coureur de jupons n'est plus à faire Roy ! Vous êtes le premier à vous servir de nous pour vous réchauffer le temps d'une nuit. Je me demande bien ce que vous trouve Riza. Franchement, je pense que vous êtes loin de la mériter. »

A ces dernières phrases, Roy la regarda avec un intérêt accru, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser les questions qu'il voulait lui demander, une scène venait d'attirer son regard.

Alors que la musique venait de changer, une femme blonde avait été hissée sur l'un des cubes, placés au milieu de la piste, d'où on surplombait le reste de la foule. Roy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que de Riza !

Comment cette femme si réservée et stricte d'ordinaire se retrouvait à danser ainsi au milieu de toute cette foule ? Sans compter qu'elle était à tomber par terre. Elle ne portait comme vêtement qu'un long tee-shirt qui lui arrivait en haut des cuisses et dont l'encolure était très large de sorte qu'une de ses épaules était découverte, une grosse ceinture lui ceignait les hanches. Elle portait des bottes montantes noires à talons hauts. Elle avait natté ses cheveux de façon lâche ce qui lui donnait un petit air mutin mais pas comme une écolière, plutôt une femme enfant. Très sexy. _NdlA : pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi peut ressembler cette tenue, regarder le clip « Don't lie » des Black Eyed Peas, je me suis inspirée de l'une des tenues que porte la chanteuse, qui est au passage la femme que je trouve la plus sexy (et je ne suis pas lesbienne, je sais apprécier une belle femme quand j'en vois une, c'est tout !)._

A sa vue, Mustang sentit des vagues de chaleur lui parcourir tout le corps.

« Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? C'est un vrai trésor. » Lui dit Jacquy

Oh que oui, il désirait cette femme, comme jamais auparavant ! Il se perdait dans sa contemplation, jusqu'à ce qu'un type grimpe lui aussi sur le même cube que Riza et commence à danser avec elle de façon plutôt suggestive.

Jacquy remarqua de suite sa crispation :

« Vous êtes vraiment mordu Colonel Roy Mustang. Mais calmez vous, ils ne font que danser, je vous l'assure. »

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire tomber la colère de Mustang.

De son promontoire, Riza avait repéré Jacquy dans l'alcôve avec un homme. Une fois la chanson finie, elle descendit du cube et se mit en tête de rejoindre son amie.

Pendant ce temps, Jacquy essayait toujours de raisonner Mustang. Elle venait de lui mettre une main sur son bras et s'était penchée vers lui pour lui expliquer que Riza n'avait rien à faire de tous ces types, lui-même se pencha vers elle et lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, qu'il venait de comprendre à quel point il était amoureux de Riza et que de la voir avec un autre homme lui donnait des envies de tout faire brûler.

Lorsque Riza atteignit enfin l'alcôve, la première chose qu'elle vit fut la main de son amie sur le bras de l'homme qui était en train de lui murmurer dans l'oreille.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.**

**Chapitre 9**

_Lorsque Riza atteignit enfin l'alcôve, la première chose qu'elle vit fut la main de son amie sur le bras de l'homme qui était en train de lui murmurer dans l'oreille._

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se redressa qu'elle reconnut en lui Roy Mustang. Et alors le sourire de joie qu'elle affichait s'évanoui comme neige au soleil.

C'est alors que Roy et Jacquy la virent, complètement figée devant eux. À l'expression qu'elle affichait, ils comprirent ce qui ce passait dans sa tête.

Jacquy voulu s'expliquer,

« Riza, ce n'est pas ….

Mais il était trop tard, Riza s'éloignait déjà :

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça n'a pas d'importance. » Mais son ton contredisait ses paroles.

Le temps qu'ils réagissent et Riza avait déjà disparu dans la foule compacte.

_Comment est-ce possible ? Comment Jacquy a-t-elle pu me faire ce coup là après tout ce que je lui ai raconté ? Et le Colonel, de toutes les femmes de la ville, il a fallu qui séduise ma meilleure amie ! Et que fait-il ici d'abord ? Je suis sûre qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici auparavant, je l'aurai su, il n'est pas fichu de tenir sa langue, il faut toujours qu'il déballe ce qu'il a fait et où il a été et avec qui._

De colère, et de tristesse aussi il faut bien le dire, Riza perdait toute objectivité

_Et s'il m'avait suivie jusqu'ici pour se venger et me montrer que **lui** pouvait avoir n'importe qu'elle femme ? Etait-ce un hasard s'il avait séduit Jacquy ? Et Jacquy savait-elle seulement à qui elle avait à faire ? C'est mon amie, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle me ferait ça en toute conscience. Mon dieu Riza, oublie cet homme, il ne t'aime pas, ne t'a jamais aimé et par-dessus tout il ne te mérite pas ! Voila, c'est ça, tu es trop bien pour lui. Et n'oublie pas, tu es venue ce soir pour t'amuser, alors profite de ta soirée. D'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas dit que tu ne rentrerais pas seule ce soir ? Et bien si tu avais des rétissences, maintenant tu n'as plus à hésiter !_

Elle se trouvait près du bar, et justement un homme s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire carnassier. Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Mince, quel merdier ! S'exclama Jacquy

« Vous croyez qu'elle a cru que nous flirtions ?

« Vous êtes vraiment idiot vous alors ! Vous n'avez pas vu son expression ? Vous croyez qu'elle serait partie si elle pensait le contraire ? Vous êtes le plus grand séducteur qu'ai compté cette planète hormis Casanova himself, et elle vous trouve là à me chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille. Que croyez-vous qu'elle ait compris ?

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la retrouver alors.

« Oui et très rapidement avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

« Comment ça ?

« Et bien, elle était tellement en colère après vous cette après midi pour ce que vous lui aviez dit qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas rentrer seule cette nuit. Et je crois que maintenant, elle risque d'autant plus de passer à l'acte.

« Oh non. Il faut la retrouver avant. »

Ils se séparèrent donc pour faciliter leur recherche en décidant de se retrouver au bar. Mais ils ne trouvèrent nulle part trace de Riza.

Jacquy interrogea ses copines, celles-ci lui répondirent qu'elles l'avaient vu en grande discussion avec un type au bar, mais qu'elles n'en savaient pas plus.

Au bar, Jacquy demanda aux barmen s'ils avaient vu Riza.

« Je l'ai vu il y a quelques minutes avec un type, je crois qu'ils sont partis ensemble. Ca m'a surpris de Riza, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de suivre un type comme ça. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas l'air très joyeux, je me suis même demandé si je devais intervenir, mais je sais que Riza est capable de se défendre, alors j'ai laissé filer.

« Dans quelle direction sont-ils partis ?

« Je ne sais pas, j'étais occupé avec d'autres clients.

« Ok, merci. Surtout si tu la vois, tu lui dis que je la cherche, ok ?

« Pas de problème Jacquy, tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, » Lui répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

« Bon que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Mustang.

« On se sépare de nouveau, je vais aller voir les portiers pour voir s'ils l'ont vu sortir. Quand je pense que je fout ma soirée en l'air pour vous, j'en reviens pas ! Pourtant vous mériteriez ce qui vous arrive.

« Mais pas Riza.

« Elle s'éclate peut-être à l'heure qu'il est. »

Lorsque Jacquy vit l'expression de Mustang, elle retira tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire,

« Ok, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Vous avez raison, Riza ne mérite pas tout ça. Surtout si elle le fait pour se venger de vous.

« Alors dépêchons-nous de la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

* * *

**NdlA : Je m'excuse auprès de tous/toutes les fans de Roy Mustang. Dans cette histoire, il n'a pas forcément le beau rôle, mais j'avais envie de le faire mordre un peu la poussière. Après tout, il est trop sûr de lui et se faire remonter les bretelles de temps en temps par une femme, je trouvais l'idée sacrément tentante !**

**La fin de cette petite histoire dans le prochain chapitre, restez à l'écoute et envoyez moi vos review ! Arrgg ! J'en suis devenue complètement accro….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdlA : et voila le dernier chapitre.**

**J'en profite pour remercier : zephiree (fan#1 sans aucun doute), zoé, LunaDream, mariezoé (nmarie ou marie-zoé, serais-tu aussi zoé ou marie ?), Senzanome, yumiko, marie et Onariah.**

**Vos commentaires et encouragements m'ont permis de boucler cette histoire. J'espère avoir un jour l'occasion de commenter vos propres fics. Il y en a si peu en français !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

Roy tourna fit encore le tour de la piste de danse, du bar et des alcôves. En vain, il ne trouvait pas Riza.

_Elle a dû partir avec ce type. Quel gâchis ! Quel idiot il avait fait. Dire que depuis le début il avait cette femme sous son nez et que jamais il ne lui avait prêté attention et aujourd'hui qu'il ouvrait les yeux, elle lui échappait à cause d'un malentendu et de son comportement avec les femmes. Combien il le payait cher à présent._

Les mots du barman lui revinrent en mémoire _« Ca m'a surpris de Riza, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de suivre un type comme ça. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas l'air très joyeux, je me suis même demandé si je devais intervenir »_, Non, ce n'est pas lui qui le payait cher, c'était Riza ! Riza qui l'aimait et qui se jetait dans les bras du premier venu par dépit. Il fallait qu'ils les retrouvent avant.

Il passa pour la troisième fois devant une porte qui était entrouverte. Il s'arrêta. Son instinct lui disait de passer cette porte et d'aller voir où elle conduisait.

Alors qu'il l'ouvrit, il entendit des murmures de voix étouffés. Il allait faire demi tour lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Riza.

« Non, lâche moi, je ne veux pas. »

« Laisse toi faire, tu m'as chauffé depuis tout à l'heure, je sais que t'en as envie. »

Roy se rapprocha du couple. L'homme écrasait Riza contre le mur, lui retenant l'un de ses poignets et l'embrassant dans le cou. Riza déployait tous ses efforts pour l'en empêcher et l'écarter. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son flingue avec elle ! L'homme l'écrasait complètement et passait sa main libre partout.

Soudain elle sentit le poids de l'homme se retirer d'elle. Avec effarement elle vit Mustang jetant le type au sol. L'éclat dans ses yeux disait assez bien dans quel état d'esprit il était, genre _« Je vais tuer quelqu'un_ _»_.

« Toi dégage, elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas.

« Et t'es qui toi ?

« Le flamme alchimiste, tu veux goûter de mes flammes ? » Le ton était sans réplique, et le type avait du le comprendre vu la vitesse à laquelle il détala.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Riza. Elle se tenait contre le mur. L'un de ses bras contre elle, elle se mordait le poing de l'autre. De toute évidence, les larmes ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Elle regarda Mustang.

« Je suppose que vous voulez des remerciements. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui faire face.

« Non pas de remerciements. »

Il se saisit de ses lèvres. De nouveau, Riza se retrouvait écrasée contre le mur sous le poids d'un homme, mais si avant elle n'avait ressenti que dégoût, sous les baisers et les caresses de Mustang, elle se sentait complètement fondre et de vieilles sensations oubliées refaisaient surface. Elle en était sûre, s'il la lâchait maintenant ses jambes ne pourraient pas la retenir ! Roy l'embrassait dans le coup, l'une de ses mains lui caressait son sein. Soudain elle se rappela où ils se trouvaient.

« Roy, arrête.

« Hmmm

« Roy, on ne peut pas faire ça ici dans la ruelle. »

Roy se redressa la libérant à regret. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres.

« Alors rentrons à l'intérieur. Jacquy doit encore être en train de te chercher.

« Attend un instant. C'est quoi je j'ai surpris tout à l'heure ? Sa main sur toi et toi lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Rien, absolument rien, Jacquy essayait de me retenir de brûler vif le type qui dansait avec toi. J'étais jaloux à crever.

« Alors il n'y a rien entre toi et elle ?

« Non. Juste entre toi et moi. » Et pour la rassurer, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Viens rentrons à l'intérieur maintenant. »

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit à l'intérieur. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver Jacquy au bar en grande conversation avec le barman qui leur avait dit avoir vu Riza plus tôt.

« Vous voila enfin tous les deux. A ce que je vois, les choses se sont arrangées entre vous. C'est bien. Maintenant je vais pouvoir m'occuper un peu de moi ! »

Et au regard qu'elle adressa au barman, on devina facilement à quoi et avec qui elle comptait occuper le reste de sa soirée. (Après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité non ?)

Ils la laissèrent donc en bonne compagnie.

Roy raccompagna Riza à son domicile. Ils étaient devant sa porte d'entrée, Riza cherchait ses clés. Elle déverrouilla sa porte et s'apprêtait à faire ses au revoirs.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais prévu de ne pas passer la nuit seule ce soir. » Lui murmura timidement Roy.

Pour toute réponse Riza lui sourit, entra dans sa maison et laissa sa porte ouverte.

**Fin.

* * *

**

NdlA : arrrg, un deuxième bébé que je viens de finir de mettre au monde ! C'est fou comme ça me rend triste à chaque fois ! Enfin, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura ravi. Comme toutes les fics que j'écris, celle-ci m'a été inspirée par des musiques que j'écoute. Aussi je vous recommande de la lire en écoutant quelques titres comme ceux ci-dessous :

Beyonce feat Jay Z : Crazy in love (par exemple lorsque Riza danse sur le cube)

Avril Lavigne : Nobody's home (lorsque Roy la cherche à travers toute la boîte)

Pour les autres chapitres :

Anngun : être une femme

Anastacia : Sick and Tired, Not that kind…

Daniel Powter (mais pas les deux titres qui passent à la radio, il en a plein d'autres qui sont vachement plus sympas, je vous recommande les titres Hollywood, Give me life, Lie to me, Styrofoam, et le surprenant Suspect)

Destiny's child avec le titre Girl

Elvis Presley & JXL : little less conversation

Eve & Alicia Keas : Gangsta lovin'

Mariah Carey avec le titre It's like that

Et plein d'autres ! la liste est trop longue.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans le monde magique de Roy et Riza.


End file.
